Cocoa And Chips
by fakegodsanddemigods
Summary: The Master is determined to finally show Rose Tyler Barcelona, something the Doctor could never do. Instead, they end up on a snow covered planet and despite The Master's protests, Rose immediately runs off to have her own fun. Worried that she'll be hurt, The Master chases after her only to find that she's not gone very far at all.


It was about damn time they made it to Barcelona. The Master had lost track of how long or how many times he'd tried to get them there…it just never seemed to work out. And Rose had gone on and on about how she wanted to see the dogs with no noses…and somehow the TARDIS never seemed to get it right. Of course it was the TARDIS. He'd never be wrong.

"Finally!" He huffed and moved towards the the doors of the TARDIS with a wide grin on his face. "Rose Tyler, are you ready for Barcelona?"

Rose slipped up behind him, ready to peek over his shoulder to get her first look at the planet she'd been promised a trip to for years. She'd never doubted the Master. It didn't matter how many tries it took, she knew he would get them there…eventually. It seemed to be one of the few places he was willing to take her in her current condition. Not that she could really blame him. Pregnancy and adventuring just didn't seem to work well together. Especially a pregnancy so early in its stages that she'd just barely begun to show…not to mention the symptoms themselves. No, she could agree…it was best to go somewhere there would be no hostility.

He pulled the doors open, a triumphant grin on his lips as he looked back at Rose, too proud to look at the scenery before him. "What'd I tell you? Definitely worth the wait, isn't it? Main Street's the best place to be. You're going to love it."

Her eyes drifted from his to the sight out the door, a bright smile slipping across her face despite the fact there was nothing even remotely resembling a street or anything in front of her. "Snow!" A giggle escaped her and she ducked under the Master's arm to run out into the cold despite having nothing on but a pair of jeans and a tshirt. She wasn't going far, not really.

At Rose's exclamation, the Master finally turned to look out the door of the TARDIS, a loud groan filling the air around him as he realized that, once again, they were no where near where he wanted them to be. He wasn't even exactly sure where they'd ended up. He reached out a hand to pull her back inside, but she'd already disappeared into the snow. He stepped out, his arms crossed tight across his chest as he called out to her. "Rose! Get back inside! We don't even know if this place is safe."

He pulled the door shut behind him as his concerns were met with silence. Of course she'd run off…she was terrible at staying put. Pregnant or not, the girl could run. And it didn't help that she wouldn't have much issue blending in with the snow if she hid just right. "What about the baby? What if there's something out here? Rose. Get back here. It's cold." He huffed and shoved his hands into his pockets. He was ill prepared for this sort of weather. It was supposed to be sunny and warm on Barcelona. This definitely wasn't sunny and warm.

Rose peeked around from the back of the TARDIS, snowball in hand, and let slip a soft giggle. Of course he thought she'd completely wandered off. He always assumed the worst. She knew it was because he cared and, as much as she might have complained about it, it made her smile when he wasn't looking. It didn't matter that the snow numbed her fingers or that the tip of her nose was turning pink. The fact was, this was the first snow she'd seen since starting their traveling…and she wanted to enjoy it. She bit her bottom lip and took aim at the back of his head before letting the snowball fly, connecting perfectly.

"OI!" He spun around, his Laser Screwdriver at the ready…just in time to see the back end of the young blonde disappear behind the TARDIS. The Master couldn't help but grin as he tucked the Screwdriver back into his pocket and dipped to scoop up his own wad of snow. He should have known she wouldn't have gone far…and he couldn't deny her a little bit of fun. Especially when she'd started it. "Ms. Tyler, I hope you know that this means war. And I'm very good at war." Quickly, he dipped around the opposite side of the TARDIS to see her standing there, with another snowball expecting him to come around from the back. Instead, he tossed the snowball, easily connecting with the back of her neck. "Gotcha!"

Rose shrieked, the mound of snow falling from her hand as she turned to face him. "That's not fair! It's cold and just not fair!" A pout slipped across her lips and she visibly shivered, her arms crossing over her chest tightly.

He chuckled, stepping forwards and wrapping his arms tight around her. "I could say the same. You did throw the first snowball. You started the whole mess." He slid his hands from her waist to her cheeks, pressing his cold palms against them. "Surrender, Rose Tyler. It'd be in your best interests."

She let out squeak as his hands pressed against her cheeks and she tried, unsuccessfully, to wriggle free of him. Her voice came out stuttered as she tried to speak through the chill. "N-nope. I-I-I don't s-s-surrender." She shook her head for emphasis, wishing that, for once, she wasn't so stubborn.

"You're own fault then. I can deal with the cold. I had hoped not to bring you back into the TARDIS frozen, but I guess it can't be helped." With a wicked smirk, he let his arms wrap tight around her once again as he pulled her down into a snow drift with a laugh. "Are you sure you don't want to surrender, now?"

Rose cried out as the snow surrounding them slipped into her shirt and soaked through her pants. She pressed herself closer to the Master, fighting for any sort of warmth he had to offer as she shivered. She nodded, words unable to slip past the chattering of her teeth. She buried her face against his chest and burrowed into his arms.

The Master pressed a kiss against her forehead with a chuckle. "I told you I was good at war." With a near apologetic smile, he stood and scooped her up to carry her back into the TARDIS. "I think that's enough running and falling and throwing things for now. You need rest. We'll try for Barcelona again tomorrow."

She nodded and turned her face into his chest, still shivering but thankful for his arms around her. It had been fun while it lasted…though, he was right. It amazed her how quickly she found herself getting tired. Then again, she wasn't exactly carrying a human child. It only made sense that she would tire quickly. "Can we have cocoa?"

He bent slightly to pull the doors shut with his elbow before smiling down at her. "Cocoa and chips. I'll get you something dry to wear. We'll curl up and watch something if you want." He carried her into the bedroom before sitting her down and rummaging through her drawers to pull out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top.

A soft blush crossed her cheeks as she watched him. "Cocoa and chips sounds great…" She tugged the wet clothes off and gave him a nod. "Can we stay in here? Lay in bed the rest of the day, watch terrible movies, and have chips and cocoa. I'd like that."

His eyes trailed to the bump of her stomach and he couldn't fight the soft smile that found him before he gave her a nod. "Anything you want."

She pulled on the sweat pants and the tank top before looking up at him, catching his eyes on her stomach. She smiled and reached out to him, grabbing his hand and laying it gently against her. "There's not much going on in there yet…I don't think. But, there's a piece of us in there." Her cheeks were almost glowing with the force of her smile.

He let his hand brush against her, gently, afraid that anything more would do some sort of damage. "A piece of us…" He trailed his eyes back up to hers, a nervous smile on his lips. "Ours. We're going to be parents…" He laughed softly before scooping her up once more and laying her on the bed and climbing in beside of her. "Rose, we're going to be parents."

She nodded up at him, beaming. "We are." She giggled, looking over at him. "What about the cocoa and the chips?"

He nestled his head into the crook of her shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against her neck. He draped an arm around her and let his fingers brush loosely against her stomach, tracing circles over the fabric. "Later."

Rose nodded and turned her head, her eyes closed, to press a kiss against the Master's nose before cuddling in, one of her hands falling on top of his against her stomach. Their child…their own little family. "I love you."

He smiled against her skin before letting himself hold her tighter. "I love you too."


End file.
